The New Kid of South Park (South Park x OC)
by Mimi14Senpai
Summary: I was the new kid, in the town of South Park, Colorado. I moved here with my dad, fresh from a divorce. Will I make friends? Will I find love? Will I like my neighbors? And will I finally start talking again? (The South Park characters & my OC are all 16 years old in this fanfic, just so you know)
1. Chapter 1: My New Life

A sigh escaped my lips as I watched the trees zoom by from the outside of the car. I was moving to a new home, a new neighborhood, a new state with my dad. Ever since my parents told my little siblings and I the truth about them getting a divorce, I haven't been talking all that much. I closed my eyes and I flashbacked to a week ago, when my parents told us that things were going to change.

"Ava! Jonathan! Minah! Please come downstairs! We need to talk to you!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. I groaned as I slid out of my warm and comfy bed, away from my beloved laptop which I had previously been playing Minecraft on (when I honestly should have been working on homework). I swung open my bedroom door, and called downstairs. "Coming!" As I walked through the hallway, I banged on my little sister's bedroom door (Ava) and my little brother's bedroom door (Jonathan). "Come on, kiddos! Mom and Dad want to talk to us." I heard Ava complain and whine about how she was busy talking to her friends, and I rolled my eyes. Ever since the brat had gotten a cell phone (even though she was only 13 years old; which isn't old enough to have a phone, in my opinion), she had been even MORE bratty and disrespectful than usual. Not like that was surprising, I was expecting it anyway.

Eventually, my two little siblings trudged out of their bedrooms, and we walked downstairs, to the living room. I plopped down onto the sofa, with my siblings sitting on both sides of me. "Yeah? What is it?" I questioned. My mom and dad were sitting on the fireplace. They looked at each other, and then my mom took a deep breath. "This is going to be very hard to say, but… Kids… Your dad and I…"

"We're getting a divorce." At hearing this, my eyes widened and my mouth dropped. I was in shock, and so were my siblings.

After a moment of silence, I uttered out a "what…?!" My mom and dad looked at each other once again, before turning back to face us. And then, they started to explain.

As they explained in the softest way they could, I didn't realize that I was starting to twitch and hyperventilate. As my parents finished explaining, my eyes began to let out a waterfall of tears, but I covered my face so they couldn't see. I snuck a peek on both sides of me, to look at my siblings. On the right side of me, Ava, the youngest child, was starting to cry. On the left side of me, Jonathan, the middle child, was just staring at my parents in shock (which was a surprise, because he usually can't go five seconds without speaking).

My parents noticed all of this, and my mother stood up and came to give me a hug. I just sat there, quietly, as her arms wrapped around me. Eventually, I hugged back, but I was still in shock. Tears stopped streaming down my face, but I was still in utter despair on the inside. My mom stopped hugging me to hug my sister and my brother. "Do you guys understand?" My father asked quietly. I nodded my head slowly, but soon afterwards, I shook my head. "W-Where… W-Who is going to move out…?" I questioned. I had read enough books (fictional and nonfictional) to know that when it came to a divorce, one parent tends to have to move out. "Me." My father said. "W-Where… W-Where are y-you going to move to?" I asked. A moment of silence ensued, before my father answered me. "I will be moving out of state, to a small town in the state of Colorado." My eyes widened even more in shock. "Your mother will be staying here." Immediately after this settled in, I blurted out, "I want to go with Dad." My mother and father stared at me in surprise, surprised to see that I already knew who I wanted to be with.

"But what about school, Minah? And your friends?" Mom asked, with my father quickly asking something afterwards. "And Jonathan and Ava? And… And your mother?" I looked down at my lap as I wrapped my arms around myself. "S-Somebody has to keep Dad in check… And besides, Jonathan and Ava won't be w-willing to switch s-schools… I, at least, can s-still talk to my friends, because I have a phone. And S-Skype." My parents still stared at me, until my mother stated her opinion. "If that's what you want… Then you can move in with your dad, if he says yes." I looked pleadingly at my dad. He sighed and nodded his head, signaling that I could go with him. After that, we started to talk more, before I excused myself, and headed upstairs to my bedroom, to… To think. And to cry.

"Hey, chickadee? You okay there?" I shook myself out of my dazed state, and looked to my dad, who sat at the wheel, glancing worriedly at me. I nodded my head and hummed, signaling that I was alright. "Good." A moment of silence ensued once again, as Green Day (my favorite band) blasted from the radio. "Listen, we'll be there in about ten minutes. You ready to see our house?" My dad asked, and I nodded once again. Soon enough, we arrived in a suburban neighborhood. My new home. My new neighborhood. My new state. My… My new life.


	2. Chapter 2: My New Home

_**Recap:**_ _Soon enough, we arrived in a suburban neighborhood. My new home. My new neighborhood. My new state. My… My new life._

We pulled into the driveway of a two-story, blue, suburban house. I peered out of the car window. The house looked just like the rest of the houses on the street, except for the difference in color. "Hey, chickadee, notice the snow? I know that you love snow." That's when I finally noticed that the yard was covered with fresh snow. A small smile found its way to my lips, and I looked at my dad. He chuckled, knowing that this meant a lot to me. We rarely got snow back in Virginia, but whenever we DID get snow, I would spend the entire day, having fun with my friends.

I heard the crunch as the moving truck pulled up next to the curb of the house. My dad looked at me, a smile on his face. "I'm guessing that you want to decide where everything goes, little Miss Designer?" I let out a hum and nodded my head, and my dad chuckled again. "Alright, you can go and tell the movers where everything goes." I nodded, the small smile still on my face, as I exited the van and headed over to the moving truck, ready to point out where everything would go inside the house.

 **~Time Skip~**

Around two or so hours later, the house was full with our furniture, which we had either brought from Mom's house or recently bought. We were still missing a TV, though, and some kitchen appliances. Even though I wouldn't admit it, I had fun telling the movers where to put everything. My dad had started bringing in boxes that contained personal belongings, decorations, clothing, and more. The movers quickly left after they finished arranging everything, and I was eager to get my box of personal belongings, so I could start decorating my bedroom. Which, speaking of, I hadn't seen it yet. That's when my dad walked inside the house, holding an armful of heavy boxes. I quickly recognized the boxes as mine, since in large, cursive letters, I had written my name on the boxes. "Minah! Here's your stuff! Need me to bring them upstairs for you?" I nodded, and grabbed one box out of his arms, and started heading upstairs to my bedroom.

I opened the door to my bedroom, and I immediately stopped, looking around the room in awe. There were dark hardwood floors, just like in most of the other rooms in the house. All but one of the walls were painted a beautiful, silvery gray. The accent wall, which my bed was pushed up against, was painted a beautiful purple. There were 2 windows, and a decently-sized closet. My bed, my bedside table, my dresser, and my desk were already placed in the room. I smiled softly at the color scheme and the way that the room was arranged. But… It was still missing something. It was devoid of my stuff, my personal touch, my decorations.

I set the box that I was holding onto the bed, and walked back over to my dad to take the rest of the boxes. I set those on the bed too. I looked at my dad expectantly, trying to show that I wanted him to leave. Dad looked confused for a moment, before he realized what I wanted him to do. "Oh, you want me to leave, don't you? I guess that you want to decorate." I nodded, which meant that yes, I did want to decorate. He laughed at my eagerness to decorate, and ruffled my poofy hair.

"Alright, I'll go. I'm going to hook up the wifi router. See you in the funny papers, chickadee." And with that, he left the room, closing the door behind him. And then, I started to decorate.

 **~Time Skip~**

An hour later, I was done decorating and putting away my stuff. I stood back as I admired my work. On the windows, I had put gray/white-patterned curtains and gray window shades. I had fitted my bed with its plain white sheets, a purple, galaxy-print bedspread, and a multitude of pillows. On the right of the bed, there was my white bedside table, with a vintage, stained glass lamp on top of it. On the left of the bed, there was a wide, white bookshelf with 5 shelves. On the top of the bookshelf, there was another vintage, stained glass lamp and multiple figurines from video games and fandoms. On the shelves, there are countless books, trinkets, and more. Across from the bed, there was my white dresser. On top of my dresser, there is an old AM/FM radio/alarm clock, a painting, and random trinkets and miscellaneous. In one corner of the room, there is my corner desk and my black office chair. On the desk, there is a black office lamp, my beloved laptop, multiple cups filled with writing utensils, and my arts + crafts supplies. On the walls of my bedroom, I had taped up my beloved posters. There was a Minecraft poster, Skyrim poster, Legend of Zelda poster, Ouran High School Host Club poster, Hetalia poster, Harry Potter poster, and a world map poster. As I looked around my bedroom, I felt a sense of pride in my work. I nodded in approval, and started heading downstairs, to hang out with my dad.


	3. Chapter 3: My New Room

_**Recap:**_ _As I looked around my bedroom, I felt a sense of pride in my work. I nodded in approval, and started heading downstairs, to hang out with my dad._

I arrived downstairs, and I immediately noticed my dad next to the outlet in the living room, setting up the wifi router. I walked over to him and peered over his shoulder, watching him as he set it up. "Hello, Minah." My dad greeted me. I extended my hand and waved directly in front of his face, a smirk on my face. He chuckled and shook his head, and then proceeded to stand up, which meant that he had finished setting up the wifi router. "Oh, I needed to tell you something." My dad stated. I hummed, motioning for him to continue talking. "I invited the neighbors over for dinner. They'll be over in about three hours, and we need to figure out what we're going to cook." I signaled towards myself, trying to tell Dad that I would cook. "I'm guessing that you want to cook?" I nodded in response. "Okay, what do you want to cook?"

At hearing this, I headed into the kitchen, and went to our little chalkboard which we used to use for shopping lists. I grabbed a little piece of chalk, and started to write down what I wanted to cook.

I finished writing it, and I motioned for my dad to come over and read what I had written. "Okay, you want to cook… Meatloaf, mac and cheese, corn, and mashed potatoes?" I nodded. "Okay, so we need to go to the grocery store, but I need to finish setting up the rest of the house. Do you think that you could head to the grocery store by yourself?" I nodded in response. "Okay, let me give you some money, and then you can be on your way." My dad rummaged around, until he found some money. He gave me twenty bucks, and I headed on my way to the grocery store.


	4. Chapter 4: Snowballs are Deadly Weapons

_**Recap of Chapter #3:**_

" _Okay, so we need to go to the grocery store, but I need to finish setting up the rest of the house. Do you think that you could head to the grocery store by yourself?" I nodded in response. "Okay, let me give you some money, and then you can be on your way." My dad rummaged around, until he found some money. He gave me twenty bucks, and I headed on my way to the grocery store._

 **Chapter #4: Shopping and Snowballs**

I was just about to leave the house to head on my way to the grocery store, when my dad grabbed my shoulder, preventing me from opening the front door. "Hey, chickadee, you might want to bundle up before you go out there. It's cold out there, remember?" I looked down at the clothing that I was wearing, which consisted of a Terrance & Phillip t-shirt, black skinny jeans, my black hi-top converse sneakers, and (of course) my black, nerdy eyeglasses. I nodded in response to my dad, and headed upstairs to put on some warmer clothing.

A few minutes later, I made my way back downstairs, dressed in more insulated clothing. I was still wearing my Terrance & Phillip t-shirt, my black skinny jeans, my black hi-top converse, and my eyeglasses. But, in addition, I wore my black trench coat, a dark-purple hand knitted scarf, a dark-purple beanie, and my mismatched fingerless gloves (one was navy-blue/black striped and the other was white/black striped). I waved goodbye to my father, who was busy plugging in lamps and light fixtures, and generally rearranging the house a little bit. He waved goodbye back, calling out "stay safe," as I exited the house, and made my way to the grocery store.

 **~Time Skip~**

Five minutes away from my house, I realized that I had no clue where the grocery store was. I sighed and facepalmed, before pulling out my cell phone. I input my phone passcode and went to the Google Maps app. I typed up the words "grocery store" in the search bar, and the screen loaded for a moment, before the search results popped up.

Apparently, there was only one grocery store in town (only one popped up in the search results, at least), but there sure was plenty of restaurants and shops. I clicked on the top search result for grocery store, which was a Publix grocery story (Author's Note: I don't actually know IF South Park has a grocery store or not). The Google Maps app brought up the directions, and once I had read the directions, I started again on my way to the grocery store.

 **~Time Skip~**

On my way to the grocery store, I passed by a playground, filled with little kids and couple of kids around my age (Author's Note: I am 16 years old in this fanfic, and so are the South Park characters). I stopped for a moment to watch the cute scene of the little pre-school/elementary school kids having fun in the playground, a soft smile on my lips. After watching for a moment, I continued on my way to the grocery store, when…

WHAM! Something cold dripped from the back of my hair, and down into the back of my jacket. My eyes widened at the freezing sensation. I raised my hand to touch the back of my head, to feel snow. _"Somebody… Somebody threw a snowball at me…"_ I thought to myself. I slowly turned around, and scanned the playground to see if I could spot the culprit.

It couldn't have been the little kids, who seemed completely oblivious to the matter at hand. It couldn't have been the older kids standing near the restrooms, who were preoccupied with smoking. And it definitely couldn't have been the group of females by the benches, too concerned with their appearances and gossip to bother even looking at me. And that's when I saw them. A group of boys around my age, hanging around the basketball hoop.

It was a group of four boys, around the same age as me. One was short and chubby, wearing a red jacket, brown jeans, yellow gloves, and a blue/yellow hat. Another was wearing a giant orange parka, which was so big that I couldn't see his face. One was wearing an orange jacket, dark-green jeans, green gloves, and a large green hat. And the last one had black hair and was wearing a brown jacket, blue jeans, red gloves, and a red/blue hat.

Immediately, I knew it was them, judging by how the chubby one was acting. The chubby one was laughing loudly and obnoxiously, and was looking straight in my direction. Not to mention that in his hands, he held another snowball. I glared at him, and slowly…


	5. Chapter 5: Sir Chub Chub and Fiends

_**Recap of Chapter #4**_

 _Immediately, I knew it was them, judging by how the chubby one was acting. The chubby one was laughing loudly and obnoxiously, and was looking straight in my direction. Not to mention that in his hands, he held another snowball. I glared at him, and slowly…_

 **Chapter #5: Sir Chub Chub and Fiends**

And slowly… I leaned down to the ground, grabbed a handful of snow, and started rolling it in my hands, packing the snow together to create a snowball. Once the snowball was formed, I raised my arm and… Ready… Aim… Fire! The snowball flew from my palm and soared through the air, finally smashing into the face of the chubby boy who I have now mentally dubbed "Sir Chub Chub." Bits of the snowball slowly dripped off of his face. Upon seeing his shocked face, a wide smile broke out on my face and I burst into soft yet hysterical laughter.

Once I was done with my laughing fit, I looked up at his and his friends' reactions. Sir Chub Chub was still in shock. Mister Puffy Sunshine (the boy in the large orange parka) was in a fit of muffled laughter. Lastly, Mister Green Hat (the boy in the green hat with a green jacket) and Lord Ravenette (the boy with black hair and a red/blue hat) were pointing fingers at Sir Chub Chub and laughing hysterically.

Once Sir Chub Chub overcame his shock, he looked in my direction and glared at me. He started waddling/stomping his way towards me. I smiled mischievously, but turned around and continued on my way to grocery store before Sir Chub Chub could even approach me.


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping Trip

_**Recap of Chapter #5:**_

 _Once Sir Chub Chub overcame his shock, he looked in my direction and glared at me. He started waddling/stomping his way towards me. I smiled mischievously, but turned around and continued on my way to grocery store before Sir Chub Chub could even approach me._

 **Chapter #6: Shopping Trip**

Soon enough, I found my way to the local grocery store. I entered the store, a gust of warm air engulfing me. I sighed happily at the nice feeling, since outside was freezing cold. I walked over and grabbed a small shopping basket, and started on my way to find the necessary ingredients that I needed to buy.

I looked down at the small, handwritten list that I had quickly scrawled on a scrap of paper before I had left the house. The small shopping list contained the following:

Meatloaf

Instant mashed potatoes

Gravy packets

Can of sweet corn

Can of string beans

Oranges

Milk

Butter

Some chips?

Cookies?

I weaved my way in and out of the different aisles, grabbing what I needed and occasionally stopping to take a peek at something. It didn't take me long to find what I needed. Soon enough, my little shopping basket was full and fairly heavy. _"I think I need to build up my arm strength…"_ I thought to myself as my arm strained itself to keep holding the heavy basket.

I made my way to the cashier, and I placed my items on the conveyor belt. I stood expectantly in front of the cashier, waiting for them to finish bagging my items. Once they were done, I pulled out the $20 dollar bill from my pants pocket, and handed it to them. They counted my change, which was $2.37, and handed me my change afterwards. I nodded my head as a thank you to them, grabbed my bags, and headed back on my way home.


	7. Chapter 7: Heading Back Home

_**Recap of Chapter #6:**_

 _Once they were done, I pulled out the $20 dollar bill from my pants pocket, and handed it to them. They counted my change, which was $2.37, and handed me my change afterwards. I nodded my head as a thank you to them, grabbed my bags, and headed back on my way home._

 **Chapter #7: Heading Back Home**

As I exited the grocery store, I noticed that it had started to get dark outside. _"How long did it even take me to walk here?! I thought it wasn't that long!"_ I thought to myself, slightly freaking out. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, to check the time. It read 5:00 PM. _"So, it isn't THAT late… Thank goodness."_ I thought once again to myself. I unlocked my cell phone, and went to the messenger app, planning on texting my dad. Right at that moment, my phone vibrated, and a notification popped up, signaling that my dad had just texted me. I pulled up the text message.

 _ **Dad: Hey, sweetie. I hope you're heading back from the grocery store by now. The neighbors are coming around at 7 o'clock tonight to eat dinner with us! I hope that you still want to cook dinner? I don't think the neighbors would appreciate eating my burnt cooking… :/ Text me back to inform me of your status!**_

I smiled at my dad's message, and started to type up a reply.

 _ **Me: Hey, Dad. I'm heading back now. And yes, I'll still cook dinner. I bought the groceries and I'll be home in 10 minutes or so. I'll see you soon!**_

And once my message sent, I began on my way back home.


	8. Chapter 8: Super Ninja Skills

_**Recap of Chapter #7:**_

 _And once my message sent, I began on my way back home._

 **Chapter #8: Super Ninja Skills**

After about a ten minute walk, I arrived back at home, at 5:10 PM exactly. As I walked up to the front door, I realized that I didn't have a house key yet. _"Please don't let Dad be sleeping… If he is, he can NEVER hear ANYTHING when he's asleep…"_ I thought to myself, praying quietly inside of my head. I knocked on the door, 3 solid knocks.

… Nobody answered. I knocked again, 3 solid knocks on the door.

… Once again, nobody answered. I sighed. I knocked again, 5 solid knocks on the door.

… And for the third time, nobody answered.

… _"Well, shit."_ I thought to myself. _"I guess that I'll need to find another way inside."_ I circled the house, pulling up on windows and looking for an open and/or unlocked window.

I quickly found out that none of the windows on the first floor were unlocked. I looked up at the second story windows. _"Wait a minute… I left my bedroom window unlocked!"_ I realized. _"But how will I get up there…?"_ I wondered. Suddenly, a metaphorical light bulb appeared above my head. _"I can climb up the side of the house, using the gutter! My window is kind of on a ledge… I can climb up the gutter, land on my window ledge, and open the window!"_

I followed through with my plan. I placed the shopping bags right in front of the front door. _"I'll go grab them once I'm inside."_ I climbed up the gutter, clinging to the side of it. _"Just don't look down…"_ I slowly but steadily made my way up the gutter, and I landed on the window ledge. I kept one hand on the gutter, just in case I fell and/or lost my balance. I used my other hand to lift open the window. Once it was open, I slipped inside, and quickly closed the window behind me. _"Thank goodness… I made it inside!"_


	9. Chapter 9: Time To Cook

_**Recap of Chapter #8:**_

 _I slowly but steadily made my way up the gutter, and I landed on the window ledge. I kept one hand on the gutter, just in case I fell and/or lost my balance. I used my other hand to lift open the window. Once it was open, I slipped inside, and quickly closed the window behind me._ _ **"Thank goodness… I made it inside!"**_

 **Chapter #9: Time To Cook!**

Now that I was inside, I looked around my room, noticing that everything was in the exact same place as it were before I left. I nodded to myself in confirmation and exited my room, closing the door behind me and heading downstairs.

Once downstairs, I unlocked the front door, and grabbed the grocery bags that I had left on the front porch. I closed the door behind me and promptly locked it. Then, I started to head into the kitchen. I noticed that my dad was asleep on the sofa, a pillow clutched in his hand. _"He must have fallen asleep while putting everything away…"_ I thought to myself. I gently grabbed the pillow from his hand, and placed it underneath his head. I also grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it over him. I then checked the time on my phone. 5:30 PM. Just enough time for me to cook dinner and prepare everything. _"I'll wake up Dad at 6:30 for him to get ready."_ I then headed into the kitchen, to work on dinner.

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

It was now 6:25 PM, and I had finally finished cooking dinner. I had just finished setting up the table. There was a large platter in the middle with the meatloaf on it. There was a big serving bowl of mashed potatoes. Three little bowls; one filled with corn, another filled with green beans, and the last filled with mandarin orange slices. I had even set plates, bowls, and silverware at each spot at the table. I looked at my work, feeling very accomplished.

" _Now, it's time to wake up Dad!"_ I thought to myself. I headed back into the living room, and walked over to my Dad. I gently shook him awake. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey, Minah. What time is it?" I pointed at the clock hanging on the nearby wall. "Oh, it's 6:30. Thanks, chickadee, for waking me up." I nodded in response and he got up. "Something smells good. Did you already cook dinner?" I nodded my head, signaling a "yes." He chuckled.

"Sorry that I fell asleep. I could've helped you cook. Anyway, we should probably get ready for the neighbors to come over, huh? Go upstairs and get dressed in something nice. Okay, chickadee?" I nodded, gave Dad a hug, and headed upstairs to get dressed in something a bit nicer.


End file.
